Mirrors Don't Show You, They Show Reflections
by TwinSky72
Summary: You sometimes find yourself wondering if it's wrong, the rush you feel when you are with him. This rush of emotion from a boy who looks exactly like you but at the same time is absolutely nothing like you. He's like your reflection, always there, unable to leave you. You are stuck with him for the long run and you don't exactly mind
1. Chapter 1

There are a million things I should be doing, this fic is not any of them

Either way, Enjoy

* * *

**Mirrors Don't Show You, They Show Reflections**

Perhaps it's wrong the rush you feel when you are with him. This boy of your age, this boy of your likeness, this boy that is so much like you yet the exact opposite.

This boy; Vanitas.

You remember when you first met him; you were running into the main office since your teacher had sent you there for once again being late. You had been running so fast you didn't even see the door open ahead of you and you ran straight into the person behind it.

"I'm so sor..." your apology had died in your mouth as you looked at your victim. He was rubbing his nose, the spot you had obviously run into, but it wasn't that that shocked you into silence.

It was the boy.

His face.

It was yours! Your face!

His hair spiked at all angles, a reflection of yours, except in black. His eyes, you're sure, would be the same as yours if it were not for their seemingly permanent narrowed position and amber glow. Your own blue ones sparkling at the sight before you. It was like looking at yourself in a mirror, a darker reflection of yourself.

Not even your twin bears this striking resemblance to you! And he's _your_ twin.

You notice his gaze on you and you realize he is probably thinking the same thing. After all it's not every day you meet someone who could pass for your double.

He smirks and you redden a bit for a reason you are unsure of; "Vanitas, you?"

"S-Sora!" his smirk seems to widen at your stutter and you inwardly curse, you've never been one to get shy so this is just ridiculous! "It's nice to meet you" you quickly add.

He hums in response and you begin to feel the slightest bit awkward. This feeling intensifies when he reaches a hand over and grabs a lock of your hair; you feel frozen, stock still. You want to tell him to let go but under his gaze all words die out before escaping your mouth. You settle for averting your gaze from the situation.

"I never expected to find someone with hair as naturally dumb looking as mine." His words seem to break this spell that held you down and you are able to find your voice again.

"Hey! I don't think it's dumb, I happen to like my hair."

"So you like having this mess of spikes?"

"Sure it's unique! Well sort of anyways." He chuckles and a frown settles on your face, "I don't see what's so funny!" You think he's about to reply but you remember with a start why you are here in the first place! "Ah, sorry Vani but I have to get a late slip from the office I've already spent enough time talking to you my teacher will think I skipped! Bye, see you around." You walk around him and burst into the office rushing to the attendance desk, you hear him mumble something behind you but you are too far to really hear.

The lady looks up at you as you arrive a smile on her face, "Late again I see Sora"

You scratch the back of your head as an embarrassed laugh escapes your lips. "I overslept again, you know, like usual."

"How is it that you always manage to be late but Roxas never does?"

"Well he always wakes me up like four times but I never stay awake! Eventually he just gives up and goes to school." She shakes her head at you and your grin widens.

"Well Sora I am going to let you off the hook if you can do this one thing for me." You lean in excited, a chance to get out of detention! You are all for that; "I want you to show that boy over there around school, he has first period with you so it shouldn't be that much of a bother to start off at least."

"You mean Vani?" She quirks a brow obviously not expecting you to say that.

"Yes Vanitas, it's his first day here and it would be nice if he had a guide."

"I just talked to him! Yea I'll do it for sure you can count on me!"You give a salute and she laughs.

"He certainly looks like you doesn't he?"

"I know right! Even more than Roxas it's _so_ weird."

"Well than Sora off to class you've already missed enough." She hands you a slip of paper you are all too familiar with and shoos you away.

"Come on Vani we are off to class!" You exclaim, grabbing his hand and dragging him off in the direction of your classroom.

"Who the hell gave you the right to call me _Vani."_ He spits the name out like it's dirt and you laugh in response.

"Well I did! Vanitas is so long you know." You can practically feel the eye roll

"Then why not Van?" He sighs as if this is a regular occurrence.

"Vani is cuter" You actually do hear the indignant sputter that leaves his mouth.

"I assure you I am anything but cute"

"Well people call me cute all the time and you look like me; I think it's safe to say you are cute too."

"Please as if that makes a difference"

"Well doesn't it?"

"Look at it this way if you were an angel I'd be the devil"

You are about to retort when you see the classroom door appear up ahead, quickening your pace you soon arrive at the door all but throwing it open.

The teacher snaps his head at you clearly not enjoying the action. "Sora what in the world took you so long, it has been fifteen minutes, getting a late slip shouldn't have taken that long"

"Sorry Sir but they asked me to bring in a new student" Okay so that wasn't _exactly_ why you were late but it's an excuse and you are taking it. "He's right here!" You finish pulling him in the rest of the way.

"Woah Sora I didn't know you and Roxas were triplets." A voice calls from the back.

"We aren't! I just met him, his names Vanitas." He smirks beside you and you are suddenly sure that whatever happens next won't be to your benefit.

"That's right we aren't related at all," a shiver runs down your spine and you know this isn't going to end well, "We are..." he drapes his arms around you and you repress a shudder at feeling his breath brush against your ear. "lovers." He kisses you on the cheek, right beside your lips, and you let out a small squeak as your face turns a bright red.

The class erupts into conflicted and confused noise at the scene and through it all you manage to hear Roxas's enraged shriek of "_GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER"_ as you hear a loud crash, you assume Roxas threw his chair back when he jumped up to yell.

All the while Vanitas is laughing even as he whispers in your ear "I really was going to let it slide you know, calling me Vani and all, but then you have to go and call me cute Sora! You had it coming" the mischievous glint in his eye is almost blinding.

"You really are a devil" you mutter.

"Well of course, I am many things; a liar is not one of them." You aren't entirely sure you believe that. "But since I am a devil and you are an angel, will you fall down to join me or lift me up with you?" His voice is right next to your ear and it's then you notice he is still draped around you. Locking you in this somewhat awkward embrace.

You are just about to move away when soft hands forcibly pull you away from him, placing you behind them.

"Sora are you alright?" His voice is laced with concern for you even as he glares at the raven-haired boy in front of him.

"Yes I'm fine Roxy really you don't have to do this!" You attempt to appease your brother as you know he can be a bit too protective of you. No one ever believes you are the older one with his protective streak and occasionally more mature attitude.

"Yea _Roxy_ we were just playing around, loosen up." Your brother is shaking with rage and you are really unsure of what to do.

"That is _ENOUGH!_" The teacher's voice rings throughout the room and every single voice quiets, Vanitas's laugh finally stops and you feel Roxas calm down beside you. "I want everyone to calm down and go to their seats, Vanitas you will sit beside Sora" Roxas makes a motion as if he were about to argue but the teacher is quick to continue "no buts Roxas, that is the only available seat in this classroom." Roxas clearly is not pleased but says nothing. "Now I will be seeing you, Vanitas and Sora after school for this disruption."

Vanitas nods with a smirk as he heads towards his seat you quickly following. Roxas stays back for a moment and you know he wants to yell at the teacher about how none of this is your fault but you send him a warning glance and he reluctantly follows you to his seat.

To think you just escaped detention for being late! You will never escape that afterschool hell.

You sigh as you sit down; Vanitas is sending you an amused stare while Roxas glares daggers at him. You were hoping they would get along but you aren't sure how possible that is anymore. Another sigh escapes you as you turn your attention to the board in front of you. In all this commotion over half the period has gone by and the teacher looks reluctant to teach at this point.

Honestly you would probably feel the same way.

A tap to your elbow draws you out of your musings and you turn to see Vanitas looking at you, the amused look still in his eyes. You spare a glance at Roxas who has quit glaring at him in favour of listening to the teachers droning. Once again you turn your attention to Vanitas.

He smiles and waves and you roll your eyes at him. You quickly write onto a piece of paper before sliding it over to him.

_What do you want?_

He passes it back almost too quickly.

_To talk of course._

_About what?_

_Why about how cute you looked when I kissed your cheek of course!_

Your face turns as bright as a tomato at the mention of it, other than your mother you've never actually been kissed! And even though it was just to your cheek it is still the first one you can remember getting that wasn't from an adult or from a female friend when you were younger.

A million things run through your head a reply; you end up settling on;

_So i was cute what about it?_

_You were so shocked, have you ever even been kissed?_

You are certain that if this was a real conversation the blush on your face would speak for you.

_No_

_Maybe I should claim that too?_

You turn your gaze to him and he smirks as he waggles his eyebrows. You are torn between laughing and blushing so bright you could pass for a street light.

You settle for both.

It's a quiet laugh, almost a giggle, and you quickly stifle it before it draws any attention.

_I don't think i'm ready to sell my soul to the devil_

_Hmm does that mean you will be?_

You hadn't intended for your words to take on that meaning but it's kind of too late now.

_Maybe_

You aren't sure if your answer is to be amusing or because it really is the truth. You aren't entirely sure you want to know.

Before Vanitas can pass you back the note an eraser hits the side of your head, you turn to see a glaring Roxas. "_Sora stop passing notes with that guy and pay attention"_ his words aren't more spoken then they are heard by you. It's more mouthing and telepathic communication that you have always been able to do and it freaks out your friends.

"_Fine"_ you grumble back and he frowns, oh there will be words later you can tell.

You send Vanitas an apologetic glance and his eyes narrow the slightest bit before turning their attention to the teacher speaking, you quickly do the same.

It was an interesting morning you muse as your hand unconsciously lifts up to touch the spot where Vanitas kissed you, a slight tingling feeling still remaining. Interesting indeed.

* * *

**A/N for people who follow any other stories i write (but then again what would you be doing here)**

_**READ BELOW THIS A/N FOR IMPORTANT A/N ABOUT **_**THIS_ STORY (incase you planned on closing the tab without scrolling down)_**

**:**I once again repeat how low this is on things I should currently be doing. I have a chemistry test to study for. A bio lab to do research for. Math to try. Religion to attempt to give a shit about.

But I felt the need to write this with a passion, and I haven't written in _months_ so I jumped on that urge with as much strength as I could muster refusing to let go.

Even so if you ignore my school work that has me pinned down there is other fanfiction I should be writing, fanfiction I haven't updated in a year. Fanfiction that I haven't lost interest in but can't bring myself to write

I'm hoping to get a chapter up of at least one of them before the school year ends. Get the ball rolling again, I hope at least.

**A/N2:**I would like to apologize if this fic comes across as OOC in any form. I have only played two kingdom hearts game, neither of which stared Vanitas as a character so my understanding of him, as well as tons of other characters, stem solely from what I have learned in fanfiction and his characterization varies the slightest bit but to me he seems like a guy with a dark sense of humour who likes making other people's lives miserable (in a good way?).

**_Important!_** This story was meant to be a one-shot!

As anyone can see it didn't really end that way, at least the way the summary states it and the way I wanted it go.

So what I am going to do is this, I am slapping a complete label on this even though it is not! I can't bring myself to write another story I can't promise to complete. What I am going to do is regardless of that complete occasionally add a chapter as inspiration comes

They will all be centred around this little universe where they all go to high school and Sora and Vanitas should totes make out. Seriously speaking though, if and when I update this the chapters will be either direct continuations of other chapters or little stories from their lives in this AU

This is all very complicated and probably only really matters to me but I just really love selfcest and kingdom hearts has allowed to be let out that joy in full (SoraxRoxas, VentusxVanitas, KairixNamine, RoxasxXion like omg it's a selfcest shippers dream) and though SoraxVanitas isn't technically selfcest I can regard it as such (or is it like I know Vani is trapped in their alongside Ventus but I should really learn more about the KH world) and I like the pairing!

So long A/N concluded, thanks for reading that is very appreciared. Reviews are welcome but by no means enforced uwu

-Signing off, this is Nat


	2. Brothers Know Best

**Nat:** Whoop a second chapter!

So for those of you who didn't bother to read that long A/N last time here is a much more condensed version of it that quickly summarizes this story;

This story is non-linear! It is a bunch of stories all belonging to the same AU, sometimes chapters will be consecutive and connect or times it will be one-shot after one-shot and sometimes i may go and continue a previously written chapter later on.

Like for example this chapter does not continue the previous chapter, on the other hand i do plan on going back and continuing that chapter.

Also since these are a series of one-shots for the most part feel free to drop a review saying something you'd like to see! I'll try to fit it in if i can figure out how to do it.

Now for chapter two;

**Notes:** established relationship

* * *

Chapter Two

Brother Knows Best

"Do you really have to go see him?"

"Do you really have to say that every time I do?" Sora replies, turning his gaze to his brother who lies half on the bed half dangling, he stares back up at you from his upside down position.

"Yeah because I don't like him and you should not go with him and come to the arcade with me, Axel and Demyx." He flips back onto the bed setting himself back in an upright position.

In response Sora rolls his eyes. "I know he didn't make the best of first impressions Roxas but he's a nice guy if you give a chance."

"Nice my ass" Roxas mutters and Sora slaps his head. "What the hell was that for!"

"Language" Is Sora's simple reply.

"Oh because _Vani"_ if Sora notices the disdain in his tone he does not mention it, "is just a sweet innocent little kid."

"What does that have to do with anything? Are you saying because he does you can? And people call _me_ the childish one."

"Because you _are_ the childish one." It comes out like a whine and Sora laughs. "Besides I meant you never hit him when he does it."

"I did, he does it less now! Haven't you noticed Roxy?" He pouts; his brother never notices the important things he does. "I can't expect him to stop but I can expect you to not start."

"You're so frustrating you know that Sora?" Sora giggles face full of childish glee.

"But you love me anyways" Roxas mutters something in response but years of sibling bonds make the words clear in his head. "You are so silly."

"...Whatever don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Does that mean you're fine with me going?" Sora's eyes shine with excitement.

"Oh god no, you distracted me, tricked me! Sora you conniving... kid." There's a pause before he says kid and Sora knows that wasn't the word he wanted to say. No, not in the least.

"Hmm I have no idea what you are talking about." His blue eyes gaze innocently at his younger brother.

"You used to be so innocent Sora now look at you."

"Just what are you implying here Roxas?"

"The world it's changed you." he says as he lies down on the bed, arms stretched out as if trying to grab the 'world' and show it to him.

"I think that's called life."

"I'm supposed to protect you from that."

"No I'm pretty sure it's the older brothers job to protect the younger one." He waves his hand in a dismissive manner, as if Sora's point is dumb.

"No, no, it's my job protecting my innocent brother from the dangers of the world." Once again he sits up looking Sora straight in the eye. "And I failed."

"What do you mean failed? I am perfectly fine Roxy."

"Fine? Fine! Sora you are going out with some arrogant, pretentious asshole who acts like he owns the damn world. At least he's decent to you but god forbid he do anything to you or I swear." Sora lets his language slide, he understands how protective and overbearing his younger brother can be, he just wants to protect him.

"Roxas really you have to understand he's not as bad as he seems! He just likes acting like an arrogant jerk, okay he is an arrogant jerk but he can be really nice! He only riles you up so much because you let him."

He frowns, he wants to yell but what can he really do, Vanitas is nice to Sora and despite all his ill feelings towards the other boy he can't really do anything.

"He looks like you isn't that weird?"

"Well it's not like he's my twin"

"So that means you'd kiss me if I wasn't your twin." There's a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Roxas!"

"Well?"

"I am not answering that on the grounds that I am going to go brush my teeth" he hastily replies as he runs out the room and down the hall.

"Coward!" Roxas' voice calls from inside the bedroom.

"He's goanna be here soon" Roxas says voice even though his face shows his displeasure.

"Yup! Weren't you supposed to meet up with Axel and Demyx already?"

"I can't go anywhere until I've seen you leave with him."

"I'm not five Roxas I can take care of myself."

"Unimportant, where are the two of you going anyways, you never told me."

"To the movies, Vani wants to see the new horror movie that came out."

"But you hate horror movies, they freak you out." Sora looks away a light pink dusting his cheeks. "What?"

"Vani promised he'd keep me safe from the bad guy."

He rolls his eyes choosing not to say anything about the statement; "Anyways, how are you getting there?"

"How do you think?"

"That damned motorcycle of his? He doesn't even wear a helmet!"

"Yea he does!" Sora exclaims a childish pout adorning his face.

"After you bought him one! Where did you even find that weird looking mask thing?"

"It was on sale at the mall, I thought it would suit him." His hand rubs the back of his head, a habit he picked up when feeling embarrassed.

"It covers his face so I say it's a blessing."

"But we have the same face! Heck you two have the same face!"

"But on him it just doesn't work Sora."

"I don't think it works that way."

"It totally does."

He smiles; "Yea totally." A knock at the door pulls his attention away from his brother and towards it. "Ah, he's here!" he exclaims with glee rushing out of the room Roxas following closely behind a scowl on his face.

"Hey Vani!" Sora greets as he opens the door Vanitas sly smile being the only response.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup! Just let me say goodbye to Roxy." He smirks and nods his head looking at the blond haired boy beside Sora.

"Hey Roxas."

"Sup Vani." His eyebrow twitches but says nothing at being called the accursed nickname he allows Sora, and only Sora, to call him. "You better take care of Sora tonight."

"Roxas..." Sora calls voice holding a slight warning tone.

"What it's a typical thing to say; don't dads say that to their daughters date?"

"I am neither a girl nor are you my dad."

"Regardless the statement remains."

"And I do plan on taking very good care of Sora." Vanitas replies arms wrapping around him as he speaks.

"Great." His calm tone is laced with repressed anger and Sora looks warily between the two.

"Come on Vani we are goanna be late!" He whines in a hope to get out of the house quicker.

"Alright Sor but first" Sora looks up at him with interest but Vanitas simply unwraps his arms and turns Sora to face him, he tilts his head in confusion. "this."

Before Sora can question what this is Vanitas' lips are on his. This is not their first kiss by far but the rush he feels and the weakness in his knees have never lessened. He closes his eyes and allows himself to fully enjoy the feeling of the others soft lips on his. It's warm when Vanitas kisses him, a pleasant feeling he guiltily admits he craves. The other pulls away and he is not above admitting he is a bit disappointed.

However he quickly remembers Roxas is standing right in front of the two and detaches himself from Vanitas before roughly pulling at the others arm leading him out the door.

"Ah, bye Roxas I will see you later tonight!" He calls not bothering to wait for an answer and wanting to hit Vanitas when he starts to laugh.

He winces when he hears a loud crash come from inside the house and sighs as he mentally checks off another lost vase.

"You could at least try to get along with him." He remarks as they walk over to the motorcycle.

"He could at least try to accept our relationship." He quickly replies.

"He does try! You make it difficult."

"That I do." He chuckles and Sora frowns.

"_Vani!"_ he protests.

"Shh Sora" he says placing a finger on Sora's lips, the other quickly quiets gazing up at him. "You worry too much! Let's hurry up and get to the movies I'm excited to see you cowering and hiding in my chest during all the scary parts." He takes a step back narrowly avoiding the swat Sora aimed at him.

"_VANI!"_ he screeches face flashing an indignant pink.

The other laughs as he casually mounts himself on the motorcycle, one hand patting the space behind him. Sora reluctantly gets on gripping the others waist as the motorcycle begins to move forward. He buries his head in the other's back inhaling fully the other's scent. A serene smile slowly forms on his face; he loves the scent Vanitas always seems to carry, a dark earthy scent that always seems to calm him down.

He just wishes his twin would accept Vanitas or maybe for Vanitas to act less like a pompous jerk in front of his brother.

Maybe if he wishes hard enough it will come true

~o~

Roxas watches his brother leave with a small frown on his face. He loves his brother! He really does! And he's happy for him for finding someone that makes him happy. He just wishes that guy wasn't Vanitas.

Still he will try to get along with the other little by little, anything for his brother.

It was his personal promise to protect his brother, to make sure he's happy and he plans on keeping that promise to himself. No matter what.

Still though, out of all 7 billion people it had to be that guy. How can someone look so much like Sora and be so completely different? At least Sora isn't like that.

He sighs and glances at the broken vase beside him. He makes a mental note to buy another one sometime this week. He really should get going if he wants to make it to the arcade in time.

As he sets out to the arcade he casts a glance down the road Sora and Vanitas had gone.

"Anything for you Sora."

* * *

**Words: **1,724

**Nat:** Whelp a new chapter in under a month (in less than two weeks?)? Posting a new fic one day after the other?

Never expect these things from me I can't even believe it myself!

Whelp this chapter wasn't really Vanitas/Sora centered per say it was more of an offhand thing. I just wanted to show how protective Roxas is of his cute older brother (also i put just the slightest smidge of sora/roxas for myself haha) and just how much he really hates Vani.

In return for the lack of Vanitas/Sora I made them kiss! Wasn't that worth it? (no it wasn't)

I can't say I'm that proud of this chapter! And I have never had a story consist of so much dialogue it is extremely weird to me how much speaking there is. Either way I got the point across so at least there's that.

There are a couple things here that will get their own chapter later on! Can you guys figure out what?

**Review Replies**

**OmniaVanitas: **Dude same here, it's one of the weirdest things i have ever had the pleasure of obsessing over. I'm glad you liked that and that my characters weren't horribly OOC, also Sora blushing a lot is actually supposed to be out of character! Vanitas is supposed to make him feel flustered and weird and hard to explain but basically it was on purpose Ahaha;; I'm also glad you liked my interpretation of Vanitas! I was extremely wary of writing him and am glad to have not done a horrid job of it.

And I am actually about to read his back story! I was googling him to check something out and opened his wiki page, goanna read it as soon as i post this uwu

**ImaginationInSync:** Ah thank you! And I did :P


End file.
